Amulet
by Fuzzy-Britches
Summary: Two bounty hunters just trying to make their way through life uncover an ancient amulet that causes their daughter to become the most powerful mage on Mundus. In their desire to protect her they put her into the care of the college of Winterhold, who lock their great mage away for safe keeping from the many factions that want her gone. But with her adulthood comes her freedom...
1. Chapter 1

This has nothing to do with my other Skyrim fanfic "The Exodus". So if you've come looking for that you will be disappointed, I know I am.

But now that I think about it, it's kinda similar actually…so you might like it anyway or you might like to complain how similar it is. If you're like "Awh, man I don't feel like reading all that shit!" then never fear! If you'd like to read this in comic form, I did the first part of this as a graphic novel before I realised how fucking hard and boring that is. So toddle over to my deviant art if you like: art/Raven-and-Rosie-a-skyrim-fan-comic-302168858

...

…

The night's frozen wind swirled around the old fort, kicking up snow and tossing it against the walls. The black clad figure pressed against the rough wall of rock and circled the curved tower elegantly until he came to an arched window. He peered around cautiously and glimpsed inside. He withdrew quickly when he saw the bandit but slowly looked again when he wasn't noticed. The wood elf spun a dagger on the top of the table he was seated at. He glanced over at the wine bottle and looked around. He pushed his crossed legs off the table and swivelled to give into temptation and uncork the wine. Just as the cork started to wriggle free he felt a dull thud stick into the back of his head and was momentarily disorientated. He watched the strips of fabric that made up his head band flutter down and fall onto the table top. Blood began to pour from his mouth and he brought a hand up to catch it only to watch it dribble through his fingers pool on the wood before him. As he fell from his chair and slumped heavily against the floor the bounty hunter climbed up on to the windowsill, holding one of his twin axes up in case other bandits where in the room. When he was sure it was clear he ungracefully dragged the rest of himself inside, cursing the gods for the steep drop to the floor. The bounty hunter finally managed to find his feet and stood looking to his side and the dead bandit. He knelt down beside him and pulled the other axe from his skull the bone creaking as he worked it free. A second bounty hunter wrapped in black walked past the window and paused hurrying over to lean through it.

"Raven! There you are, quick, I've found him!"She hissed making the other spin to face her

He replaced the crude orcish axes in their holsters hanging from his hips and jumped out of the window in a smooth, silent motion to impress his company and followed her footsteps around to a corner looking up to a high wall. She was crouched in the deep shadows holding a worn piece of paper when he caught up and crouched down against her back. He looked over her shoulder at the crumpled note and shuffled around to flank her and get a better look. He reached out and grasped it and she allowed him to take it from her fingers. He looked at the picture on the bounty and back up to the man on the wall as his companion unsheathed her ebony dagger.

"This is a trap, bet you anything" He whispered to her

The woman pulled the black cloth covering the bottom half of her face and let it hang around her neck. The male leaned in to whisper to her as she brought the dagger up to hold between her teeth.

"Handsome guy," He said sarcastically "I think we should-"

But his plan was cut short as she suddenly leapt up startling the male.

"Rose, wait!" He said urgently reaching out to stop her but she slipped through his fingers. She sprinted over to the wall and crouched when she neared to launch herself into the air and scramble to clutch the edge. She managed to steady herself and pull herself up and over, dagger ready. She sprang out and jabbed her dagger into his back and dragged it down to the sound of ripping fabric. She pulled back and looked at her mistake as stuffing, not blood, tumbled out. The slow clap of mock congratulations drew her attention to the top of the tower behind her.

"Oh bravo, little orc," He said smoothly "you successfully let me get the upper hand and ruined my favourite coat in the process"

She saw the moon glint off his drawn back sneer. She strode towards him confidently and reached back to undo the face mask completely and let it fall.

"Upper hand? I killed all your men" She said calmly

The wood elf leaned forward and leered at her with his bulging, dead eye.

"Oh those pathetic things," He scoffed "There are countless desperate men who will turn to banditry, they're just meat shield anyway."

He reached down beside him and produced a cross bow and aimed it at Rose his good eye was a thin bulb of oozing darkness that jabbed into her.

"But anyway, down to business, drop that fancy dagger" He grinned triumphantly

Rose let her dagger clatter on the stone below her as she raised her hands to show her submission.

"Thank you," He said almost sweetly "Let me give you a tip, always carry the best weapon, not that you'll need it where you're going"

Rose dropped her head and smirked looking up slowly, mock sympathy laughing in her large golden eyes.

"You aren't allowing for something" She smiled

The wood elf looked confused.

"What?" He asked impatiently

"I _do _have the better weapon," She said as the moon slid along the edge of her companion's axe, raised ready to swing. Anger furrowed Raven's brow as he brought his axe around to bite into the bosmer's throat and part his head from the rest of him "and he doesn't have a blind side" She smiled

The head had flown to the side and bounced off the short wall guarding the tower, his body slumped backwards into a crumpled heap. Rose smiled up at him and he returned it with a relived look before turning to retrieve the head and store it in a thick sack. Rose had started dressing into her regular attire by the time he went back down the stairs and onto the wall with her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly collecting her up in his arms

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his now unmasked face.

"Of course" She smiled softly, brushing her fingers over the brand on his forehead and into the thick black ridge of his Mohawk. She let her hands fall in his much larger pair.

"I got a bit nervous when he pulled that crossbow out" She said looking worried

Raven smiled smoothly.

"Ah, I had it under control"

Rosie scoffed and pulled away hitching up one of the straps on her high collared corset.

"I'm sure you were heroically struggling up the stairs at that point" She jeered playfully

Raven scowled at her.

"Don't you ever run off like that again, though" He growled

Rosie turned to look at him and strutted over to him smoothly, rubbing a hand along his jaw when she reached him and looking up into Raven's softened blue eyes.

"You scared the crap out of me" He murmured gently

"Oh, I knew you'd work out my plan" She smiled smugly and patted his check.

Raven pulled his head away and looked at her walk away sulkily. She glanced over her shoulder and caught his expression and laughed before going back to reuniting with her outfit. She returned the long braid to the unshaven side of her hair and rolled up her sleeves. Raven threw on his original open jacket and waist high pants of simple Redguard design.

"It's a long way back to camp; you wanna just find a bed here?" Raven asked over his shoulder as he gathered up the sack

"Yeah, sure" Rosie said turning

Raven twisted the sack around his hand and walked over and held out his free hand to her. Rosie smiled and placed her fingers delicately within his and led them over to the door that led inside the tower. Without the light of the twin moons the darkness clouded their vision. A sudden burst of light developed between Rosie's hands along with the electric hum of charging magic. Raven screwed up his nose.

"I wish you wouldn't use that magic stuff" He grumbled

"You wanna have light or not?" She asked simply and let the glowing ball go to float above her and dissolve the darkness. They walked down the winding corridors and up a flight of wide, worn stairs until finally coming to a door with light seeping out from under it. Rosie pushed it open cautiously but quickly swung it all the way upon seeing the torch burning above a double bed smothered with furs. Rosie decided to express her glee with a rather shrill noise that made Raven roll his eyes. Rosie pulled off her clothes as she made her way towards the bed, struggling with a boot before flopping face down on to it. Raven put the head in a chest to the left of the bed and wandered over to the window to look out and the ribbons of light flutters over the mountains. He stared for a few moments before turning and taking off his jacket, folding it crudely and placing it on the floor along with his boot. Rosie rubbed her face into the furs and sighed happily.

"This is so much better than those hay piles!" She exclaimed

She half turned and looked over at Raven who was leaning against the window sill letting the cool air try to tug the spikes of his hair down.

"Wouldn't it be nice to settle in Skyrim?" She asked

Raven pushed off from the frame holding himself up with one arm and cast Rosie a frustrated look.

"Rose, don't start this," He groaned "You know why we can't"

Rosie rolled back onto her belly and crossed her arms before her, looking disappointed.

"How long are we going to run?" She asked sadly, turning back.

"Unless you want to be caught, forever" He replied slumping to the side

Rosie looked troubled and Raven took his cue to walk over and sit on the edge of the bed and place his hand against her face. She cast her eyes up to meet his and he smiled gently.

"Don't worry about it" He said softly "We're doing better than I ever thought we would"

Rosie let her eyes fall and look away to the side almost hidden by her pale lashes.

"What if…Things change?" She asked carefully

Raven tilted his head and a look of anxiety smothered him.

"Change, Rosie, what's gotten in to you lately? You worry about everything but then you turn around and are impulsive"

Rosie let a sentence of unsaid words rumble in her throat but swallowed them and raised her eyes towards his again.

"Nothing-It's just…I just have a feeling is all." She decided to say

Raven smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek bone, the bare flesh of their under fed chests pressing together in the motion. A look of worry coated Rosie's face but she rested her hand on his.

"Things always work out don't they?" Raven said smiling encouragingly

"I guess so" She said quietly

Raven sat up and ran his fingers through Rosie's thick hair she looked away with a sour look of uneasiness.

"Let's try and get some sleep" Raven sighed "We have a reward to collect tomorrow"

Rosie nodded but didn't turn back. Raven bumped his forehead with its thick black lines against her own. Rosie turned back and gave a weak smile but scooted over so that Raven had room to lie beside her. Raven shuffled in close to her and threw a loose wolf pelt over them. He sighed and put an arm around her protectively. He hated when she wouldn't tell him what she was thinking, but he never pushed the matter as she always ended up telling him with time. Rosie's breathing became slow and her chest rose and fell in a soft rhythm and soon his own eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

.

The sun shone sharply through the small window, flooding the room with white light. Rosie used the edge of the bed to help her jam her foot into the stubborn boots Raven pulled on his jacket behind her.

"I'm _so _hungry" She groaned finally getting her foot in and turning back to Raven

"We'll look for some food before we leave" he said

"I've already looked" Rosie sighed adjusting her belt "There's nothing"

Raven turned up his cuffs and looked towards the door.

"Maybe there's a cellar, I'll have a look" He said leaving her to gather up their things.

He made his way down all the stairs he could find, a hand on his axe every time he opened a door. He finally opened an old door that instantly sloped down into stairs leading to faint darkness. He leaned his head in and his body soon followed, brushing his fingers along the wall to guide himself. With the light pouring in through the door way and his dilated pupils it was surprisingly easy to look around the dim room. He started at a cluster of barrels only to find rotten apples of emptiness. He moved on to the large wardrobe and searched its shelves and brushed a hand along the top only to be greeted by nothingness. He grumbled and crouched down to sift through the drawers only to find an empty wine bottle and some tattered clothes. He stood and sighed in aggravation and threw his eyes around the room. He spotted a short table with a brown, rough edged book sitting in the centre. Curiosity dragged him away from his search and had him flick through its pages. It was just a collection of known information on Deadra and Raven quickly tired of it and leaned down to replace it on the table. On his way back up his eyes brushed across a strange shape in a large jagged stone on the wall. He looked at it for a moment before impulsively lifting a finger and pressing it to the carved circle. The wall shuddered as the brick grinded against its neighbours in its slow crawl backwards before dropping down into its slot. Raven looked around as the foundation became silent again. He nervously turned and noticed the fresh hole in the wall and reluctantly bowed to eye level with it. His eyes widened as they captured a glimpse of what the tiny, smooth cavern hid and he carefully reached out and took it from its hiding place.

.

Raven found Rosie sitting on bench in a disused kitchen, he approached her quietly. She looked up from the steam rising up off the wooden bowl filled with stew and smiled at him.

"Ah, Raven, look! I found some stew" She said holding out the bowl towards him "I used my magic too heat it an-"

He circled around behind her and put a hand either side of the throat.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Hang on" He murmured as the flat circle beads of the green jewelled amulet fell from his hands and he drew them back to tie the ends of the cord together behind her neck. Rosie's face lit up as she lifted the centre flattened bead and it's smooth round gem.

"Raven, did you make it yourself?" She exclaimed

Raven leaned against the bench beside her.

"I wish! No, I found it downstairs." He admitted

"It's beautiful" She said looking up at him

He pulled himself up beside her and rubbed a thumb over the light stone.

"Well, I know how you've been wanting a necklace, but we can't afford it, so…"

"Thank you" She said softly rubbing a hand over his cheek "We should get moving"

The morning air held the noise of hundreds of birds bickering in the trees as their breath left clouds that tumbled away behind them. They walked north east until the snow became scarce and opened out the short, dry grass lands littered with weather worn rocks. They followed the old cobbled road lined with crumbling fence in places. Rosie carried their supplies and walked with her head down, Raven strode ahead of her carrying the sack. He turned his head back.

"How much further to Helgen?" He asked impatiently

"Not far now" Rosie sighed glancing along the road

Raven raised his head to the wind and screwed up his nose.

"Do you smell smoke?" He asked

The road brought them to the smoking ruins of the small town of Helgen and they stood before the gate hanging from their hinges. Rosie hung back and looked up in disbelief as Raven's emotion screwed up his face along with his fists.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He yelled, fire burning in his chest.

"Oh, Malacath…" Rosie breathed, shoulders slumping.

"Malacath?" Raven spat "Well he's obviously worth calling on!"

"Calm down, Raven" Rosie growled quietly

Raven turned to use his height over her, anger boiling in his eyes.

"Do you not see the situation?" He said dangerously

"Getting angry won't help" She matched his tone

Raven threw the sack to the ground and gave it a swift kick.

"Malacath hates us" He declared

"Raven, stop it!" Rosie yelled grabbing his wrist to stop him.

Raven tore his arm from her grasp.

"Get off" He yelled at her, baring his teeth.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Rosie finally lost her temper and silenced Raven.

"We haven't lost the bounty, I honestly don't know what town it came from, I just got the notice in Helgen!" Rosie said making Raven's posture relax "I was just going to ask the bartender if they'd heard about it. Alright? Settle down"

Rosie held his eyes in defiance for a second before turning on her heels and muttering to herself. She didn't even stop to pull the map out of the bag hanging at her side. She tossed her eyes across the thick paper mapping a route in her head.

"We'll stop at Riverwood and go on to Whiterun" She said half to herself "Come on" She commanded and powered ahead.

They walked in silence for a while as the sun slithered towards the middle of the sky. Raven walked behind her, guilt crawled into his stomach and clawed at his chest. He cleared his throat and sped up slightly to nudge her lightly when he matched her pace. She cast him a glance.

"Hey…" He said softly

"Hey" She replied looking up at him

"So, I'm sorry I go angry"

"That's okay" She said quietly

They walked in mutual silence together before Raven spoke.

"Do you really think we'll find the bounty for him?"

Rosie sighed.

"Well, like I said, it had to come from one of the surrounding areas. I just picked up that bounty from the pub floor. It'll be okay."

"But what if-" Raven started before Rosie placed her slender fingers over his lips.

"Hey, things always work out don't they?" She quoted him with a smirk

She let her fingers trailed down and rest on his chest and he gave a small laugh.

"I guess so" He smiled

She gave him an enthusiastic smile and grasped his hands, walking backwards and pulling him along with her.

"It's not far now" She encouraged him

She spun back around and slammed into the chest of a tall nord wrapped in hide armour, an iron helmet shielding his face. Rosie let out a gasp of surprise and the nord grunted at the contact.

"Watch it!" Raven growled the warning

Raven's eyes tracking him as he moved out of their way and down along the road. Rosie giggled and grabbed the collar of Raven's jacket pulling him around.

"Oh, Raven, it was my fault, come on I can see the gate" She said entwining her fingers with his and pulling him along until he followed.

The entrance to the small town grew in the distance as they approached, swelling against the horizon. They passed under the broad gate and made their way up to the inn. Rosie glanced up at the sign.

"I've never seen a giant sleep." She said in response to the inn's title

"I've never seen a female giant" Raven stated

Rosie held her thoughts and let them rumble in her throat before a smile spread over her face.

"Give you one guess what the mammoths are for then" She said going up the stairs

"Rose!" Raven chuckled and followed her into the inn.

Rosie slumped into an empty chair and dumped her bag beside her, scooting it underneath with her foot.

"I need a drink, you want an ale too?" Raven asked

"Oh, uh…no, thanks" Rose said quickly

"You'd rather mead?" Raven said with an arched eyebrow

Rosie shifted in her seat and scrapped her nails across the wood.

"No," She said firmly "No alcohol"

"Alright, suit yourself," Raven said turning "I'll ask about that bounty"

Rosie slumped back in her seat and stretched her legs out and studying the scuff marks on her worn leather boots.

"Can I get you something?" The voice startled her when it brought her back to reality

"Oh, actually do you have a water pouch I could buy?"

"I'll have a look" The inn keeper said walking back to the bar

Rosie leaned forward and rubbed her hands across her face before letting her arms fall looking back up when Raven took the seat beside her. He took the cork between his teeth and pulled it out with a quick pop.

"He was a pest around here, but not enough for a bounty"

He took a few gulps and looked back to Rose when she remained silent. She stared at the ground and ran her fingers over the knitted length of hair resting over her shoulder.

"Rose?" He asked

"Huh?" Rosie said looking up vaguely

"Inn keeper said you ordered this" He said holding out a leather pouch

"Oh yes" Rose said reaching out and taking it, the contents gulping in their confinements.

"Good because I paid for it" He said bringing the bottle back up to his lips.

Rose flicked her eyes up and the bar keeper looked away quickly. She reached down and slung the pack and strap of the water skin over her shoulder.

"I think we should get going" Rosie murmured standing up

"Already?" Raven moaned

"Come on" Rosie hissed

Raven pulled the door shut behind him and sprinted to catch up to Rosie who was headed towards the gate.

"Did you see something back there?" Raven asked quietly

"The inn keeper. She kept glancing at you" Rosie said

"So?" He scoffed

"Have you forgotten about that crest tattooed on your forehead?" Rosie snapped

Raven went quiet and flattened the spiked fringe of his hair down over his forehead.

"I had actually" He said softly

"For all we know there's a bounty out for _us_, we have to be careful, you're always telling _me _that"

Rose brushed a hand over the drooping points of Raven's thick black hair.

"Should we change names again?" Raven asked

Rosie's mouth tugged to one side in thought. She traced her fingers over the straps strung over her collar bone.

"No, I've just gotten used to these ones and we shouldn't just change all the time anyway," She said finally "Besides, if someone works out who we truly are, fake names won't save us"

Raven sighed and looked out through the trees flanking either side of the road at the snow encrusted mountains rising up to act as pillars for the sky. He was suddenly ripped away from the tranquillity of the frost coated air.

"Look, Raven, a Khajiit caravan, hurry" Rose said pulling him by the hand

"What?" Raven said only half listening as his eyes met the wagon coming up the road behind them

Rose let him go to stumble to a halt as she went up to them.

"Hey, wait, are you going to Whiterun?" She called

The driver halted the pony and flattened his ears, a large male in the back of the cart with a short, backwards flicked ridge of hair along his spine and a huge claymore leaned over the large single crate they were transporting. The smaller driver flicked him a look and looked back to Rose.

"We do hav' to stop in Whiterun, yus" He said in his thick accent

"Could we catch a ride?" She said gesturing to Raven with a flick of her head.

Raven walked over to Rose a disbelieving look carved into his features.

"What?" He said sharply in an unimpressed tone

"We'll pay, of course" Rosie added quickly

"Wha- Rose, we haven't talked about this" Raven spluttered

The largest khajiit leaned over and rested a clawed hand on the smaller male's arm.

"This could be a bandit trap" He sneered, his accent lighter than the others.

"They don't seem that bad and we could use the coin" The small female sitting on the crate with her legs hanging over the side of the wagon said gently

The driver flicked an ear towards Rosie and thought it over a second before facing her.

"I'll take you to Whiterun if you leave your weapons up front" He decided

"Ah thank you" Rosie said happily turning to collect Raven axes

He stood defiantly with his arms crossed as she stretched out her arms.

"You'll get them back, grumpy bum" She teased

When he continued to refuse she stepped forward and slid her hands up the back of his short jacket to unsheathe them from the secret holster he had for them and pulling them out.

"Wow these are heavier than I remember" She said testing their weight in her hands before handing them over.

She worked her ebony dagger out of her tall boot and passed it up.

"This is "Nettlebane", be careful with her" she said before going around with Raven reluctantly behind her to the back of the cart.

Raven sighed and put his hands either side of her waist and lifted her up to place her on the weather worn wood before giving a little jump himself and shuffling backwards. The wagon jerked forward and Raven slumped over and rested his head in his hand as they rattled down the road. The sun had started to dribble the last of its blood over the sky as it gave birth to the night when the pony became restless. The smaller male halted her and the female jumped from her place on the crate to go around and steady the horse face on. She took his reins and stroked the side of his face, tilting her head and looking at him with her large, almond eyes.

"The pony has had enough for today, Ra,'Shik" She said and the driver nodded

The large warrior collected up a bundle of wrapped animal skins and jumped over the side of the cart. Ra,'Shik directed the pony off the road and towards a small clearing in the trees. The female walked around behind the cart and followed it as she addressed the orcs.

"Sorry strangers, our pony gets anxious when the sun goes down, you're welcome to camp with us if you wish"

Rosie and Raven exchanged a look.

.

Raven raised the axe above his head; sweat gleamed off the bare, smooth green skin of his torso in the fire light. He brought the heavy blade down and split his target perfectly, leaning down to pick up the wood and throw it on the pile. Rosie watched him from her place on a deer skin on the other side of the fire. The female Khajiit walked towards her, she followed Rose's line of sight and watched for a moment before finally looking back. She crouched down beside her, two bowls of stew held in either hand.

"Here" She said gently holding one out to her

"Oh, thank you" Rose said giving her here attention.

Rose held it for a moment before putting it down in front of her crossed legs and taking off her vest like corset, the collar of white shirt beneath hung around her shoulders.

"This is vegetable stew?" She confirmed

"Venison, why?" The Khajiit asked settling down beside her

Rose smirked and picked the bowl up.

"It's just, last time I had Khajiit hosts I got a bowl of some Elswyer stew thing and for three days I just felt drunk and animals kept talking to me"

The cat flicked her ears back.

"You didn't like it?" She asked her whiskers twitched nervously

"_Didn't like it?_ Best three days of my life!" She laughed but suddenly took on a serious look "But I can't at the moment, I have…a condition"

Rose looked into the Khajiit's eyes almost the same colour as her own; her nose sprinkled with flecks of dark fur that looked like freckles that ran down her shoulders and lay sprinkled across her back.

"I think we should swap" The Khajitt said sternly

"I thought so" Rose smiled exchanging bowls with her

They sat and watched the fire and drank from their bowls until Rosie spoke up.

"You really need to find a way to mask the smell from that crate" She said quietly

The cat froze and slowly turned to look at her. Rosie took another mouthful of stew before looking back at her.

"Don't worry. I know what it's like to have a secret, besides, you have to get by somehow" She sighed leaning back "I'm Rose, by the way"

The cat's eyes softened.

"Mish'Ka" She replied in her delicate voice.

"So, are you married to that nice quiet one or the huge warrior that keeps spying on us?" Rosie asked

"Married? Oh gods no!" Mish'ka chuckled "Ra,'Shik and Thoran are my littermates. I do apologise for Thoran's spying"

"What are you doing in Skyrim?" Rose asked

"My brothers got the idea to trade during the war from other Khajiit. I was hoping I could slip away and joint the mages guild, but now that they're gone" She sighed

Rose sat in stunned silence for a moment, searching for the right words.

"The mages guild is gone?" She finally managed

"Its old news now" Mish'Ka said flicking up her ear.

"I hadn't heard, I'd hoped to join up one day" Rose said sadly "What school do you study?"

Mish'ka's let a smile pull at her mouth.

"Not a recognised one, but a specialised one" She breathed

Rosie's skin prickled and a shiver etched it's self up her spine.

"Like what?" Rose dared to ask

"I can…read stones. I know what your stone has to say" She said as her eyes grew wide and black

"My stone…" Rose repeated, confused, but instinctively groped at the gem embedded in her necklace.

"It holds _old _secrets" She whispered reaching out, her pupils full and full of want.

Rose started to recoil and forgot her surroundings until a voice split through the moment.

"Any stew left?"

They both looked up at Raven, jacket slung over his shoulder and hair fallen down to its natural state.

"Forgive Mish'Ka, she will leave you know" The Khajiit said quickly, leaving her stew and standing to leave quickly.

Raven watched her go before throwing his jacket down beside Rosie and taking a seat beside her.

"What was that about?" He asked

Rose looked in her direction before sighing and turning back.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding" She said picking up Mish'Ka's bowl and offering it to him.

"Here," She sighed heavily "It's that Elswyer shit"

Raven's face lit up and he drank it eagerly. Rose looked down at the jade jewel planted solidly at her throat. She tilted it to watch the reflection in the firelight.

"Why was he so easy to kill?" She murmured

Raven ran his tongue over his top lip and peered up at her.

"Who?" He asked absent mindedly

"For 5000 gold that was _far_ too easy" Rosie said looking worried

"Oh the bounty," Raven said lighting up "I dunno, who cares? More gold for us"

"Think about it," Rose snapped "What Jarl would pay that much just for a bandit chief?"

"Jarl's _are_ rich, Rosie" Raven said looking up at her properly

Rose grunted and looked away. Raven set his face in a scowl.

"What's got you so moody?" He asked

"Nothing, I'm fine" Rose said firmly

"Obviously, I'm going to sleep by the fire" Raven grumbled

True to his word Raven snatched up his jacket and took himself around to the opposite side of the fire and lay down. Rosie raked her fingers through her hair and silently cursed herself, she considered trying to apologise but adequate words failed her and she rolled over on her elk skin and with the warmth of the fire at her back fell asleep.

.

The pony looked at the clump of grass Rosie held out with heavy lidded eyes and dipped his head to pull his own out of the ground.

"Come on, mine's better I swear" Rosie said wriggling the grass near his nose.

Mish'Ka chuckled and she buckled up the horse's harness and looked on.

"Don't feel too rejected, he must be the most temperamental animal on all of Mundus"

Rosie looked up from where she squatted beside the animal.

"You've obviously never met a Thalmor," She said standing and brushing her hands off and making Mish'Ka laugh "When do we leave?"

"As soon as the camp is packed, so soon by the looks of things" The cat smiled running a hand over the long tuft of fur sitting between her ears.

"Will you…will you tell me about this amulet?" Rose asked carefully

Mish'Ka turned her ears down and kept at her work

"Please?" Rose said softly leaning over

The Khajiit sighed and let her hands drop after looking around.

"Very well, I will tell you what I see," She said quietly "It's called a binding stone, normally it's given to noble children when their born so they form a bond. It started with the Ayleids, the best and most powerful stone given to royalty…yours I feel, is one of these."

Thoran pushed past his little sister and let a growl rumble in his throat.

"Always with the stories, sister? Hurry now, we are leaving." He snapped

Rose glared at him as he walked away from them and leaned in to whisper to Mish'Ka.

"Why is he like that when I'm around you"

Mish'Ka sighed sadly and swiped her eyes across the ground before bringing them up to Rose's.

"Don't blame him for it, it is hard for him…and orcs have not been kind in the past" Her voice was thick with sadness

Ra,'Shik soon called them to go and they all clambered on to their respective spots on the wagon and set off through the fresh morning air. They reached Whiterun before sun high and stopped outside the stables. Raven took their coin purse up to give Ra,'Shik his payment and collect their weapons while Thoran went to speak with the Khajiit set up outside the city walls and Rose hung back to speak with Mish'Ka for a final time.

"Seems silly, but I'll miss you." Rosie said

"No, I will miss you too. I'm sad we could not share company longer."

Ra,'Shik strode over to them with ears upturned.

"Yor mate waz quite generous with the gold. Thank you miss Roze" He said before turning to his sister "Are you ready, Mish'Ka?"

She nodded and turned to give Rose a small bow.

"May our paths cross again" She said watching her over her shoulder for a moment before turning to follow her brother.

Rosie watched her go before turning to join Raven who was standing under the old stone arch, tattered banners fluttering in the breeze tainted by smoke. She stood in silence by his side.

"Must admit," Raven said casually "it wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be"

"I'm sorry" Rosie said the need to apologize causing her to spill out the words impulsively

"Don't even worry about it, it's my fault too" He said brushing it off

"I promise I'll explain why I've been acting like this soon, just not yet"

Raven's eyes softened and he gave her a small smile.

"Ah, I understand, I get the same way sometimes"

"Hm, let's go" Rosie said turning to head up the curved trail to the main entrance where they found people being denied entry. A warrior stood at the gate talking to a guard before being allowed in and Rosie leaned over.

"What do we do if they stop us?" She hissed

"Let me handle it" Raven replied

They approached the gates held up by crumbling walls and new carved timber. A guard with arms crossed over his protruding belly stopped them.

"More travellers? Whiterun isn't open to you…unless you know about Helgen"

"We do actually," Raven was quick to pounce "We were there when it happened"

"You had better go see the Jarl," The guard grunted "He will want to know any information you can offer."

Raven pushed opened the large door enough for them to get through and ushered Rosie inside.

"We will, thank you" He said before disappearing inside

Once the door was shut Rosie span to face him a hand resting accusingly on her hip.

"You should of told the truth" She hissed

"When opportunity throws its self at you, you don't jump aside" He smirked "Isn't that our motto or something?"

Rosie huffed and pushed him away gently with a hand against his chest making him laugh. She turned and walked up the cobbled road and Raven followed beside her when he regained his footing. They walked up past the blacksmith who was bickering over an order with an imperial soldier and up into the busy spiral market plaza. Rose looked over longingly at the jewellery stall but circled her thumb around the lightly glowing gem at her throat and kept moving. They passed under a dead tree that cried softly when the wind stroked its bare branches and started their assent up the hundreds of stone steps leading up to the grand building overlooking the city.

"Gods, I'd hate to live at the top of these" Rosie panted as she climbed the last few stairs to the short isle of stone leading to a set of tall doors flanked by guards. Raven chuckled and swapped hands he held the sack in to extend his right palm out to her. She pulled herself up on it and gave a sigh of relief, looking back over the town and its busy little citizens nothing but silhouettes far below them. They turned and walked up to the giant double doors.

"We have a bounty, we wanted to know if they Jarl would reward it" Raven informed a guard that stopped them

"Bounty hunters? I'll right, but I'll have to ask you to leave your weapons here"

"Ah, just give your stuff to me, we don't have to both go in, I'll stock up on supplies and meet you at the inn" Rosie said

"That's a good idea," Raven said pulling out his axes "Could you get these sharpened too please, Rosie" He asked handing them over to her.

She put the heavy ends in her pack, their hands poking out hole in the corner of the flap. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to kiss him.

"I'll see you when were rich" She said happily

They parted for their separate ways, Raven pushed open the grand doors and Rosie followed the stairs back down to earth. The sun burned in the sky and fell down towards the mountains dying the sky orange and pink when Raven emerged sack in hand and look of calm urgency planted in his eyes. He trudged to the inn in the dwindling light and made his way to the bar, holding the sack closely against his thigh.

"Excuse me," He said drawing the bar maids attention "There's a woman named Rose staying here, she's expecting me"

"Ah, yes, she told me of you. She's up stairs; I'll show you to her"

She went across the room with Raven in tow and thumped up the simple stairs to the top floor and she wrapped her knuckles against the wood.

"Come in" Rose's voice was muffled by the thick, simple painted wood.

She pulled the doors open and Raven entered, turning to hand her a few coins.

"Could you bring some ale up?" He asked

"Yes, sir" She said and left them be

"Raven, did-"

Raven shut the door slowly and placed the sack under the bed.

"There was no reward?"She asked sadly

Raven pulled a huge leather pouch tied to his belt and threw over to her. As her fingers grasped it solid, flat circles of gold fell into her lap from the loosened drawstring.

"Gods, look at it all!" She exclaimed pushing her fingers into the bag and letting them fall from between them but flicked her head back up "Wait, what's wrong…how come you still have the head?"

"We leave at dawn, we're never coming back and you can't wear that necklace anymore. Ever"

"Raven, what the hell?"

"Calm down! We're not in trouble yet" He snapped "He was a noble's son, we weren't meant to kill him"

Rose's eyes widened and her protests fell silent, Raven sighed and ran a hand through his hair leaning up against a wall.

"He was the only son of a lord under the Jarls command, he lost his eye training to be a soldier and so his father paid the Jarl to join in on him pretending to be a bandit" Rose opened her mouth to ask questions but was silenced by Raven's eyes "Basically, he was expecting hired soldiers to play war with him and he got us. The men he hired must of got caught in the destruction of Helgen, we found their "Bounty""

Rose was silent for a long time, dissecting the situation in her mind and coming to the same conclusion every time.

"No wonder he was so easy to kill" She said quietly "What about the necklace?"

"The only thing left of his mothers. The treasure he set himself up to guard"

"Ha, shit" Rose laughed so fear wouldn't shake her voice

"So you know," Raven said matching her nervous tone and pacing the room "If you have any bad news, dear gods, get it over with now"

"I'm pregnant" Rosie breathed before she lost her nerve

Raven froze and turned towards her, his breathing coming heavily out his nose and making his body quiver. The door opened and a serving girl holding a tray of ale poked her head in.

"Did you order the ale in here?" She asked

"Yep. Thanks. Make them strong and keep them coming" Raven finally said

She set the tray down on a table and made her way out again the door clattering as she shut it.

"Is this what you had to tell me?" Raven snapped when they were alone

"I'm sorry" Rosie said her heart beating so hard the skin above it shuddered in time with every thud.

"How long have you kept this secret?" He snarled

"A few months, I was just hoping you'd catch on"

"_Catch on?_" He tried not to yell but failed "I think this is a bit more important that that"

"Don't you yell at me!" She snapped "If captain pull out had been on time, this wouldn't of happened!"

Raven looked at her with fire in his eyes extinguished by the sadness swirling behind them.

"No, fuck, this isn't how I wanted to tell you" She said rubbing her hands over her face "I'm sorry, I should have told you, but we can't fight, we have bigger problems than that now"

Raven walked over heavily and lowered himself slowly down beside her on the bed.

"So what happened up there?" Rosie asked

"I showed him the bounty letter and he just laughed and pointed to a visiting thane of his. The thane asked for the location of his son, I got scared and wasn't sure how to respond but he just told me the back story, I pointed out the fort he's at on the map and he gave me the reward. In a few days he's going to go pick him up from there and we need to be _far_ away from here by then"

"Good thing I didn't come in with the necklace on" Rose mumbled

Raven laughed bitterly and a determination set itself in Rosie's eyes as she reached out and took his hand.

"We'll get across the border" She said stubbornly "We'll leave this behind"

"That's what you said in High rock and now we have a problem we can't run from" He said looking up

"Raven…this is my fault, I'm sorry I blamed you" She said leaning back

"It's no one's fault" Raven sighed "I'm sorry I over-reacted, I just-I wasn't expecting that."

Raven leaned over and took her hands in his, talking quietly now that he was aware of the noise had died down on the lower level.

"It'll be okay, things always work out, don't they?" He said lifting her chin "_but _if we're going to have a baby, maybe we should swing by Riften and make this official"

Rose matched his smile and laughed softly.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do," She said brushing the hair from her eyes "I love you, Borgan"

Raven chuckled at the mention of his real name and flopped across the bed to dig through their supplies and pull out the map.

"We'll leave Tamriel if we have to" He said with sudden enthusiasm "Look" He said bringing himself up and scooting in close to Rosie's side and she leaned against him "We'll go to Riften, take the south-east road to Cyrodiil then on to Morrowind"

He studied the map for a moment, tracing their path before folding it and putting it beside him and wrapping his free arm around her.

"It won't be easy though" He said as their body heat intertwined and melted between their chests.

"And everything up until now has been?" She scoffed

Raven rested his jaw on top of her head.

"I promised I'd protect you and that's what I'm gunna do"

"I know you will" She smiled


	2. Chapter 2

In the most upper-class town in Cyrodiil, rich from its wine makers, expensive cheeses and fine grapes sat an orc with an elbow balanced on either knee and his hands clasped over his mouth. He jiggled a leg in anticipation and breathed out shakily. He moved his hands to rest as bunched fists under his chin, flicking his eyes around the small room before confining them to the floor. He was so agitated he didn't even hear the soft foot falls approach him but flicked his head up when the shadow crawled along the floor into his line of sight. He jumped up heart throbbing wildly.

"How is she?" He asked quickly

The priestess smiled and held out an arm in a motion for him to follow. He walked closely at her heels silently willing her to break from her graceful stride and walk swiftly.

"We had to give her a weak nightshade mixture for the pain;" The woman's voice was light and gentle "She became quite…aggressive you see, so she may be a bit out of sorts when you see her"

They turned to descend down the stone steps and into the lower section of the chapel. They walked through the priest's general living quarters and down a corridor lined with doors to the right. The priestess stopped outside a door near the end and motioned to it. Raven felt as if his legs would give out at any moment and he reached out a trembling hand to clutch the door handle, lowering it slowly so that he heard every clack of the latch being drawn out. He slid it open excitedly, hesitation also holding him back. The door opened in a quick burst but stopped half way and Raven poked his head around the corner nervously. The large stone slab that served as an alter was covered with overstuffed cushions at one end with thick blankets thrown over the polished rock and heaped in the middle of it all lay his wife. Her dilated pupils fell on him and she managed a lopsided smile.

"Rose" Raven breathed pushing the door away and hurrying to her side.

"My Raven" She giggled reaching up to place a hand against his face.

"How are you?" He asked with gentle urgency

"Look what I did" She whispered rolling back the arm on her bare stomach and looking down with a smile.

Raven followed her eyes and couldn't help but gasp. The small figure that had been half hidden by her mother's protective arm came into view. It lay sleeping on her stomach with its tiny head nuzzled between her breasts. Raven's eyes widened and he reached out before retracting his fingers slightly.

"Can I?" He asked looking up at Rosie

"Of course, just mind her head, I need to sleep anyway" She mumbled her eyes already betraying her into unconsciousness.

Raven smiled and reached out again but found he had to stop and assess the best was to pick the small being up. He settled on scooping her up with one huge hand under her head and chest and the other to hold her against his heart. She stirred slightly and called out in her newborn language for her mother. Raven lowered himself down slowly in awe to sit beside Rose who had rolled onto her side. Rosie reached a hand up to stroke her newborn's head before letting it slide down to rest on her husband's leg. Her mother's scent reassured her enough to lean in against her father. Raven touched the tips of his rough fingers delicately to the top of her head, brushing the downy patch of golden hair swirled on top of her skull. She raised a short un-coordinated arm and clutched at Raven's shirt, curling and extending the tiny stubs of her fingers. She gurgled and opened her eyes and Raven's breath caught in his throat. His own eyes in a larger, more feminine form looked up at him.

"Rosie…" He breathed "She's gorgeous"

"I know, right," The poison given for the pain made her slur "I was shocked too. Who's actually heard of a beautiful orc, we just made one though"

Rose then proceeded to laugh at herself before forgetting what she'd found so funny and promptly passed out. Raven looked over worriedly at an older priestess sitting in a chair against the far wall, knitting calmly. She gave him a reassuring nod over his concern for his wife and he turned to look at her. He ran his fingers through her hair and carefully leaned down to place a kiss against her temple. As he rose again too sit with his daughter joining her mother in sleep against him the sudden realisation that their lives would never again be the same suddenly speared him through the chest. He let his eyes linger on the tiny orc nuzzled against his chest and for the first time in his whole life felt truly vulnerable.

.

**4 years later**

.

Her tiny heart beat wildly against her ribs as she worked up the courage to peak out of her hiding place. Seeing no threat she raised her head higher from under the clumps of dried fern leaves littering the ground near the lake that dipped into the land before her. She looked around at the oaks and aspen trees flanking her on either side. Deciding it was safe she stepped out quietly and brushed the dirt and clingy stubs of leaf from her tattered dress. A sudden thud made her freeze and swing her head toward the direction it came from. She started towards a thick clump of bushes carefully; placing her feet carefully amongst the twigs and dried autumn leafs scattered over the ground. She squealed and scrabbled backwards when a huge warrior burst from his own hiding place and took up his chase again. She used her size to slow him down, running under fallen logs and squeezing through blackberries. She burst from the thickness of the trees and struggled up the hill covered with brown grass leading up to her parent's camp. She could see her mother sitting in front of the tent stirring the cooking pot when she was grabbed around her waist and pulled up into the air. Her screams turned to laughter when her father held her upside down to carry her the rest of the way up the hill. Rose looked up with a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Now if I was a wolf I would have eaten you by now, Cherry" Raven said flipping her the right way up to cradle her in his arms and sit opposite Rose.

"No you wouldn't of," She said struggling out of his arms "I would of used my magic"

"Have you been practising, Hazel?" Rose asked throwing some herbs into the pot

"Yes, Ma" She said happily, starting towards her mother before being pulled back with a hand around her tiny middle by Raven

"Magic's for girls, you should let me teach you how to fight with a sword like a real man" He said tickling her stomach

"Dad," She laughed pushing him away "I _am_ a girl"

"Are you sure?" Raven teased

"Hazel, dinner will be ready in ten minutes if you wanna go play" Rose interrupted

Raven released her and she pushed herself up out of his lap and ran back down to the small clump of thick trees beside the lake. Rose stopped stirring and moved the pot to the side and out of the heart of the fire. She looked directly at Raven with stern eyes.

"We can't keep doing this" She said grimly

"Rose, come on, we're doing fine" Raven said leaning back

"No, no we're not" Rose said in disbelief of how lightly he regarded the situation "How many close calls with your father have we had in just this month alone"

"Yeah, but we never get caught" Raven said playing with a loose button on his jacket

"That doesn't mean we never will! If he catches us…Raven, if he gets Hazel he'll make us watch her die in the worst way he can imagine"

"That won't happen" Raven brushed her concern aside

"He's chased us across borders; he's been following us for _years_…This isn't a game to him, He means to kill us, we can't take Hazel with us anymore" Rose said angrily to hide her sadness

"Where will she go then?" Raven said in frustration stabbing the ground with a stick

"An orphanage, then we leave and never come back"

"Rose, that's ridiculous!" Raven snapped throwing the twig away

Rose stared at him in silence a hard look carved into her face.

"We can protect her" He growled

"For how long?" Rose matched his tone

Raven sighed and clenched his jaw. Rose's expression softened.

"I don't want to give her up either, but neither do I want to put her in danger" She said

Raven tugged at his sleeve a troubled look moulded into his features.

"Not an orphanage," He said finally "Somewhere safer"

Rose couldn't disagree with that but neither could she think of anywhere else.

"Magic," Raven said "She does magic"

"The college of Winterhold" Rosie said with a smile

"If they'll take her" Raven added

"It's worth a try; we'll offer them all the gold we've got as board"

"We should go first thing tomorrow, get it over and done with" Raven said sadly

"Dad, dad, dad" Hazel called coming up the slope with her hands clasped together

"What is it, Cherry?" Raven smiled weakly, turning towards her.

"Look what I got" She said excitedly opening her hands slightly.

A small lizard saw its chance of freedom and sprang at the circle of light above it only to have its body become wedged in the small opening.

"Wow, you must have been fast to catch him" Raven praised

"I had help," Hazel admitted making Raven cock his head "He's like a little argonian" She smiled

"You know they say," Raven said pulling her on to his lap to sit "That lizards like these are just argonians that drank too much hist when they were children so that they became animals instead of men"

"Is that true?" Hazel asked turning her huge blue eyes full of curiosity up to him.

"That's what they say," He smiled "You best let him go back to his family"

"And wash your hands in the lake ready for dinner" Rose said pouring the watery soup into wooden bowls, handing one to Raven.

Hazel toddled off towards the lake and Rosie retrieved a sliver of bread wrapped in loose fabric. She looked at it longingly.

"Is that all we have left?" Raven asked with a lump in his throat.

Rosie nodded "I'll give it to Hazel"

"She deserves more than this" Raven said stirring the soup that was barely more than flavoured water.

"She'll have better tomorrow" Rose said dryly

Hazel made her way back up to the camp and accepted the bread happily. They ate together before huddling on their bed rolls inside the tent.

.

The cart jerked every now and again on a jutting stone somewhere along the path, the snow threw its self against them in waves. Raven had one of the pelts that made up the tent wrapped around him like a fur lined cloak. Rosie sat by his side shielded from the wind by a make shift cloak of her own. Raven felt Hazel's warmth against his side wrapped up with-in the thick fur and doubted she even knew of the storm outside. Raven wished that they would carry on down the road forever and their destination would never come in to view. But the looming towers of the college and the rickety, bitter village cowering at its feet came into view along the trail of snow covered cobbles. Raven's heart shuddered as he wrapped his arm around his daughter and drew her closer against his side. He refused to meet Rosie's eyes until the wagon game to an un-graceful halt at the mouth of the town and he lifted Hazel up and passed her down to Rosie when she stepped off the scuffed wood and onto the frosted earth below. Raven jumped down beside her and they walked through buildings standing beside their half destroyed brothers and up the stone ramp towards the collage where a high elf stood.

"Do you have business with the college?" She asked, arms crossed.

"Could we see the arch mage?" Raven stood on the stone slope wrapping his cloak around him tightly.

"For what purpose?" The elf asked

"Our daughter" Rose spoke up from behind

"We rarely take younger members unless they show extreme talent" The elf tapped her foot

"Our daughter is extremely talented" Raven said stubbornly

"Very well, let her demonstrate her worth" She said

Rose unwrapped Hazel and lowered her to the ground, the Altmer scoffed at her size. Hazel turned and looked at the high elf gazing at her with amusement then back up to her mother who nodded encouragingly.

"Show her what you can do, Cherry" Raven said softly

Hazel nodded and turned back towards the high elf. She stood in silence looking forward for a moment before breathing in deeply and strained as she dragged her hand up through the air breaking it's skin so that it bled red mist through her fingers before collecting the red dust floating in the air up in her palm with a flick of her wrist and scrunching up her fist.

"That's barely more than a parlour trick, child" The elf said losing her patience

Hazel looked past her and held her hand out. The elf suddenly felt unsettled and turned to look behind her gasping when her eyes fell on a huge flame atronach glide past her, heating the elf's side with her otherworldly flame. The fire in female form twirled gracefully to stand beside Hazel and take hold of her tiny out stretched hand.

"This is Incendia, She likes to visit me sometimes. There are others but they don't wanna visit right now"

"How long can you hold this spell for?" The high elf managed to say in awe

"For as long as Incendia wishes to stay. She usually has to go home at dinner time; Ma doesn't like her around when we're eating"

"She never tires from using her magic," Rose said failing to hide her pride "I started teaching her before she could even talk; now she teaches me"

"Did you teach her to summon?" The high elf breathed

"I taught her basic element spells, everything else she taught herself" Rose smirked as her heart swelled

"I'll take you to see the arch mage" She said quickly

.

Hazel looked around her room in the apprentice's quarters, her parents stood together in the arched entrance. She brushed her fingers across the wood of her first real bed and cast her large blue eyes over her shoulder and on to her parents.

"How long will I stay here?" She asked looking back

Raven shot Rosie a nervous glance.

"Just a little while, Cherry, it'll be good for you to stay here and learn some more magic while we're gone, wouldn't you like that?" Raven asked nervously

"Yes, I'll miss you though" Hazel said turning to face them

Raven's heart dropped at her words, he went over to her and crouched down to wrap his arms around her tightly. Tears blurred his vision and he pulled back to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Cherry," He said shakily standing up "I'll see you outside" He said to Rose before turning quickly, the main door echoing its slam behind him.

Rose turned back to Hazel with a sigh and went to sit on her bed. Hazel followed her and climbed up onto her lap.

"You're not coming back are you, that's why daddy's so upset" Hazel said softly

Rose cradled her in her arms and wished she could stay this way forever.

"You're too clever," Rose sighed and waited a moment before replying "We will come back for you, but not for a very long time, it's too dangerous for you to join us, Hazel, this is the best place for you"

"I understand, Ma" Hazel said

Rose took Hazel's tiny fingers in her own long, grown ones.

"You know that amulet I gave you?" She whispered

"Yes?" Hazel replied her eyes cast up to her mother's face

"You can wear it properly now, you don't need to hide it anymore"

"I will" She said nuzzling her face into her mother's thick shirt

Rose pressed her face into her daughter's hair and breathed in her smell. She finally cleared her throat and pulled away.

"I better get going, you be good" She said stroking her check

"Yes, Ma" Hazel said sitting on her bed where her mother placed her and watching her walk to the door.

Rose paused at the stone arch and looked back giving Hazel a wobbly smile.

"I'll miss you" She said quietly

"I love you too" Hazel replied as she watched her mother's shadow slink across the floor and disappear for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Curious as to what Hazel looks like? Gosh where would you see a picture of her? Why here of course:

art/Skyrim-comic-spoiler-almost-295760121?q=gallery%3Afuzzy-britches%2F32470709&qo=54

Thank you so much for all your reviews ^_^ I'm sorry if I haven't got back to you, I've been really busy, but I really, really appreciate your kind words so much, It inspires me to write.

…

The quill scratched over the paper on every down stroke, the sound was amplified by the high stone walls. Despite the way the high roof bounced even the tiniest sound back the room was almost always silent, just the way the occupant liked it. The symbols the ink etched waited with a calm excitement for their start to meet end and become whole. The ruins faintly glowed as they were completed; sealing the magic they held with-in the page. The writer stopped suddenly, years of solitary in the silent room had made her aware to even the slightest misplaced noise. She twirled the quill between her fingers and looked over to the heavy wooden door from where she lay on her extravagant four poster bed.

"Don't just stand there," She snapped "Come in"

All remained seemingly silent for a moment before the thick iron bolt on the other side of the door grinded against its fastenings that held the thick oak block locked from the other side. The door creaked open a fraction and a nervous apprentice peaked through the crack. She sat up on her over sized bed, more to stretch herself than out of respect. When the initiate did nothing but cower before her she tilted her head with a strained expression and he swallowed loudly and managed to say "The arch mage has requested an audience with you, Mistress" without stuttering too often.

He watched her roll her eyes and knell over her book, placing the quill between the pages and shutting it.

"Oh for the god's sake" She growled as the cover let out a dull thud as it collided with the pages "Tell him I'm busy"

"He thought you might say that, Mistress," The apprentice said nervously clearing his throat "and he said too tell you it concerns your parents"

He watched as she suddenly went ridged and she stared straight at him.

"M-Mistress?" He asked quietly

She suddenly sprang from her bed, robes billowing behind her. The apprentice barely stepped back in time as the door was wretched open and she ran as fast as her legs could manage towards the arch mage's quarters.

.

The dunmer's thick red eyes slithered along watching the words he carved into the scroll with his exquisite feather, carved so that the tip held ink. He hadn't known such slender finger's could carry such force when they slammed down on the opposite side of the table making him jump.

"Mistress Hazel," He scolded picking up the over turned ink bottle that had managed to soak his paper "What have I told you abo-"

"Parents" She interrupted with the single word, leaning forward with a huge grin

Savos now cast his red eyes up to her in serious silence and flicked through a pile of papers on the table beside him until he found it. He handed the tattered page to her and she read the heading.

""The common tongue"? Really?" She scoffed with a smirk

"The story was featured in the black horse courier as well, just read"

Hazel's smirk turned to confusion and she turned her attention back to the paper between her fingers. He r confusion grew to wide eyed horror and she slammed the paper back on to the table, the magic in her fingers dissolving it to ash against the wood.

"It's not true" She spat

"I'm afraid it is, Mistress" Savos said gently

"I'm going to find them" She said sternly turning to march towards the door.

"Hazel!" The Arch mage called clambering out of his chair "It's not safe for you out there"

She stopped and turned to face him, eyes blazing.

"I've dealt with assassins and kidnappers and every sort of crap anyone can throw at me, I think I can handle myself just fine"

"I can't let you leave" Savos said sternly

"I'm of age now, you can't stop me" She challenged

"I forbid it"

Hazel stormed right up to him, dark magic streaming off her and swirling behind her.

"Don't forget your place and who you speak too, _Arch mage_" She hissed, mocking his lower title.

They stood in silence as Hazel challenged him with a defiant stare. He looked away in defeat and the darkness lifted from the room.

"Very well" He mumbled

"Mirabelle Ervine has been coming along well, she shall take my place while I'm gone" Hazel ordered "I'll leave at dawn."

She turned and walked out of the room in triumph.

.

The moon light danced off polished green scales and glittered off the dark water. Ridges of blue sat above the yellow eyes that wandered across the contract in his hands. He folded the sketch of his target and slipped it into the sealed pouch hanging from the back of his belt, the contract he screwed into a ball and ground up with his blunt back teeth before swallowing. The strip of plaid red and white fabric was looped and knotted at the front so it embraced his throat before he finished the look by pulling the braces to hold his ragged shorts up. He gave a quick flick of his muscular tail before diving off the high slanted rock and disappearing with barely a ripple under the glossy dark surface of the lake.

.

She had dressed in her favourite dress for this morning. It'd been custom made by the finest seamstress in Skyrim, a long cotton dress with an equally long blue jacket that buttoned at the throat with long princess sleeves and a leather corset that spanned from her hips to sternum, three gold chains slung horizontally down her stomach. The apprentices had eaten nothing but porridge for months after in order to pay for it but she didn't care, they said she could have anything she wanted and that's what she got. Savos was waiting for her at the entrance gate, the point she had never crossed since she arrived. She braced herself in case he had changed his mind but he cast her a weak smile.

"I'm sad to see you go, Mistress," He admitted "You're always welcome to return if you choose"

"I may some day," Hazel said dropping her guard "but for now I'm going to enjoy my freedom"

"You know we kept you locked away for your own safety?" Savos asked

Hazel forced a smile, swallowing all her vicious thoughts as to not ruin her chance of leaving.

"You did what you thought was best" She said

Savos nodded looking relived and Hazel cleared her throat.

"Well, I better get going I have a long journey ahead of me" She said

"Of course, safe travels, Hazel" He farewelled her

She tossed him a smile and cautiously made her way past and down the battered stone bridge. As she neared the end she quickened her steps, terrified someone would try and stop her only to take her back. Her boots hit the snow and she forced herself to look back, she let out a cry of joy to learn that she had not been followed. She drew looks from a few nords as she twirled happily before steadying herself, pointed in the right direction and sprinted away through the falling snow. The sun followed her from its place high above her as she marvelled at the world she left behind years ago. She walked down the road towards Windhelm gathering flowers and stuffing them in her pockets or holding them in bunches. She made her way up a hill past deep caves in the mountain side and past a long forgotten fort standing silently beside the road. The wide path led her through a small valley of stone and spat her out to a short walk to a crowded sign post. She looked up at the cluster of marked arrows and then down to her map before making her way to the right. She trudged down the small hill looking up at the great expanse of open sky before her until a river glided at her side. She looked over at the rippling blue vein as it tumbled along beside her and swerved away to dive over a cliff and meet her again at the bottom. She passed a saw mill and its owner's owners houses its workers groggily going about their morning chores. She crept through the settlement not wanting to draw attention to herself and continued over a bridge flanked by a frothing stream of falling rapids. She stopped to admire the closeness of the raging water and reached out a hand to be splashed by tiny freckles of water. Hazel inspected the droplets as closely as her eyes would focus before smiling and sprinting over to lean over the other side of the bridge, the river dropped lower and ran off another drop to meet up with the thickest part of the river that ran straight through the arch supporting the long bridge leading over to the high walls of Windhelm. Hazel heard a deep splash behind her and turned, a boulder that had been perched beneath the coursing water in the middle of the water fall was no longer there. She assumed the water rushing over its back finally tossed it off and continued on her way. She passed a high pointed rock holding a statue of Talos up towards the sky, Then sun had climbed over the mountains to look back down to face him. Hazel stopped at the snow drenched slope up towards the bridge leading across to the great city. She contemplated the thrill of navigating a whole city on her own but then thought better of it and pushed on again. After a while the earth began to dry out and the snow lay behind her at blotchy hot springs la over the rock, un-even flats around her. Finally nothing but pale green high land lay sprawled out before her and she gladly welcomed the warmer wind carrying all the smells she had long forgotten. The climb up to Riften required many stops for her. Although she had climbed many stairs from living in the college, those where known, repetitive motions, she could of navigated the college in her sleep. This was new and she strained to force herself to keep going, exhaustion forcing her to lean backwards on the steep path and catch her breath. With one more twist left in the path before she reached the top she stopped to throw herself down on her back and let out a fierce sigh. She tossed an arm over her face as the sun dipped in the sun and blinded her. She lay with her chest heaving until finally her ribs slowed and she moved her arm slightly to peak out at the mountains caged by slim pines. The rumble of a cart made her jump up and out of her day dream and she quickly brushed herself off and continued up the hill. She stood at the side of the road when she met the cart to let it pass before staggering the last few paces up. She flicked her head over her shoulder and smiled smugly in victory over the road behind her. She carried on and finally the stone that melted down into wood hovering over the lake came into view. She walked towards its gates in marvel and was suddenly brought to a halt as she bumped into a guard blocking the entrance.

"Oh, I beg your pardon" She said going to move to the side around him

Another guard blocked her path and she took a step back.

"Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be wandering about by yourself" The bigger of the two stated

"I just want to get through the city" Hazel said ignoring him

"I think we can arrange that" The other guard said his smirk hidden by his helmet

"You see, no one's getting in at the moment, but for one as beautiful as yourself I'm sure we can work something out" The first guard said taking a step towards her and she screwed up her fists.

Both guards attention suddenly focused behind her and what felt like a thin, armour wrapped arm slide along her lower back making Hazel clench up in surprise.

"There you are, princess, I was wondering if you'd ever arrive" A soft, foreign accent purred beside her.

Hazel looked up at the owner of the voice to find a sleek scaled argonian with a confident gaze filling his golden eyes.

"Back off, dock worker" The guard growled

"I wonder what the guard captain would think of you harassing young ladies" The argonian said, causing the guard to back down "Now, I'm late for work if you'd kindly let us through"

The guards held their ground for a moment before the leader turned to unlock the gate and the smaller guard went to stand back at his post with his head turned from them. The argonian moved is arm along her back to push her forward gently towards the open gate. Hazel stumbled forward but quickly took her queue and slipped through the door quickly before the guards changed their minds. She spun around to face her rescuer who had closed the gate behind them and was straightening the length of striped cloth tied around his long neck.

"You've obviously never been in these parts before," He smiled at her

"Thanks for that, all I want is to cut through here anyway, I would have just gone around the wall if I knew it was going to be so much trouble" Hazel gushed her thanks

"That happens a lot around here, you just have to act like you know more than they do" The lizard said "So where are you headed to this far south?"

"I need to get to Cyrodiil" She said

"That's quite the journey, I've always wanted to go back there but I don't earn nearly enough to go myself"

"You've been there before?" Hazel asked

"Oh, I used to live there; it's much nicer than Skyrim" The argonian replied looking in the docks

Hazel's brain ticked over quickly and she came to a decision she was hesitant to put in to action.

"Well, I should get to work or Bolli will have my hide" He said turning to leave

"Wait," Hazel called making him turn back "if you've been there before, would you escort me?"

"I suppose I could, but like I said I just don't have the money"

"I'll hire you to be my guide, you seem to know what you're doing" She said worried he might decline and she'd be left to decipher the behaviour of the outside world by herself

The argonian laughed at this.

"I suppose I can't argue with that" He said "not every day you get paid to travel"

"Only," She interrupted "only, if I don't find what I'm looking for in Cyrodiil you help me get to Morrowind"

"Well, I've never been to Morrowind but I can help you get across the border sure enough"

"That's exactly what I need" Hazel said pleased she didn't have to go alone "I'm Hazel, by the way"

"Jethro," The lizard said addressed himself with a small bow "Shall we?" He gestured towards gate at the back of the city

They left the city and Jethro led the way through old beaten dirt tracks until coming out on to a road and following it to the border. They followed a smooth path through the mountains and down into Cyrodiil. The setting sun throwing stars across the snow as they passed a giant fortress perched on the mountain side and trudged down to Bruma.

"We should stop here the night, it'll be dark soon" Jethro announced "Where is it you want to get too exactly?"

Hazel actually hadn't thought that far ahead, she hadn't even expected to be allowed to leave.

"The Imperial city" She decided, remembering a book she read stating how it was the biggest city in Cyrodiil and decided it'd be a good place to start.

"Alright, well we'll get there by tomorrow" He said as they entered Bruma

They ate dinner at the inn and Hazel paid for their meals and respective rooms.

.

Slitted eyes dilated as they slid open and became glazed with firelight. They focused on the pale skinned orc beauty on the other side of the fire and pushed himself up silently into a crouch, looking around the darkness. Convinced nothing by night creatures watched him from the shadows he drew the dagger strapped to his thigh. He approached her cautiously unsure if her magic allowed her to sense him even in sleep. The amulet hung from around her neck and pooled onto the ground as he positioned the knife over her temple and put his palm over the pommel to push it in quickly. He suddenly felt eyes on him and brought his head up slowly to see two almond eyes staring back at him. The fire illuminated the straw coloured flesh and painted a gloss on the pure black eyes pointed straight at him. Jethro shrunk back from the Altmer child who sniffed and wiped his nose on a dirty sleeve connected to a shirt far too big for his tiny body.

"What do you want?" He hissed fear freezing his joints and straining his voice

The boy's mouth shaped the words to revile he was mute, no words touched the air but as his lips moved a voice like howling wind rushed through the argonian's thoughts.

"Javarkas" The far away echo invading his thoughts replied

.

"Jethro?"

I open my eyes and two globes containing the brightest of skies clouded with concern look down at me.

"You were talking in your sleep," The woman the eyes belong too tells me "anyway, I've ordered us some breakfast when you're ready"

With that she leaves the room and I sit up and rub the side of my head. I sensed him outside even before he stalked in silently and shut the door.

"Already?" I growl at him baring my teeth

"Astrid wants to know what you think you're doing" The man who shares my skin and who has also probably been watching me since I left states.

"Will she never trust my judgment?" I ask him bitterly

"Well, Brother since that stunt you pulled with your last contract probably not" He said looking down his snout at me

"That was an accident" I hiss tossing back the blankets on my hired bed and standing to challenge him.

"I'm just doing as I'm told, something you can't seem to grasp lately" My twin says pushing my chest lightly with thick black claws

I slap his hand away.

"What have you come here for?" I ask

"Like I said, Astrid wants to know what you think you're doing regarding the girl" He repeats

I give him a disbelieving laugh verging on a menacing scoff.

"What does it look like?" I say "I got a lucky break; I'm her leading her through Cyrodiil"

"Your job was-"

"I _know _my job" I snarl "let me do it"

My brother goes silent and backs down.

"If Astrid doesn't trust me to regain my honour she should have ended me the day I brought dishonour on to us all, but she didn't. I was told to be sure this time, so I'm going to be fucking sure. So run back to Astrid and tell her she'll have her amulet and the girl's heart if she really is the right one this time"

My brother gives me a nod and turns to leave.

"Oh and Veezara," I say and he pauses but doesn't turn "follow me again and Astrid will get your heart too"

I watch him go before turning to dress and join my target for breakfast.


End file.
